


Let's unwrap this

by Leokumilove23



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Rapper Prompto, brotherhood era, more to be added - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leokumilove23/pseuds/Leokumilove23
Summary: Noctis is the prince who has his path paved out in front of him, Prompto is the rapping kid that sits next to him. Ignis isn't too pleased, Gladio is way too pleased, and Noctis is stricken.





	1. Rain rain go away

**Author's Note:**

> Small note: Since at least at my school sometimes teachers have to share classrooms, the first bit are two classes Noct has back to back in the same room. 
> 
> The italics are for when Prompto raps.

Noctis pov  
*patter patter patter*. I don’t like the rain. It’s loud, it makes everything else be quiet while it becomes loud. It’s almost like a fly that you can’t get smack out of the way. It also makes my bones hurt, gets everything wet meaning I can’t sleep outside so I have to stay in and sleep, except that makes my classmates louder. In other words I don’t like the rain. A bad knee means a fussing Ignis, a fussing Ignis means more vegetables and treating me like I’m frail, and I’m not frail.

*Slam* The class turns to look at me. Shit. I wave my hand to make them look away, and the teacher resumes the lesson. I go back to looking out the window. Rain, rain and more rain, nothing good is going to come of today.

“Noctis can you answer the question please”. Oh, the teacher called on me, let me see what the question is, huh math, the classes changed already. I don’t remember seeing the teachers change. I look at the question. “Eighty one squared” I answer. “Correct, as expected of you Noctis” the teacher nods goes back to the board. My classmates look at me, some smile, some glare. I prefer the galres, they make it clear who they are and what they want. The smiles are trickier, do they want a friend or ‘ally’, do they really play games or want to play this game. I go back to glancing out the window.

Yeah, nothing’s ever going to change.

The bell rings, this time I have to get up to go to class. *creek* Ow. Immediately about ten kids stop racing out of the classroom and turn to me. About five begin fighting over who’s going to help me, two stay behind and stare, and the other three go to probably give me a hand. I get up on my own and wave them off. Slowly they all begin to leave. I get my stuff, and wait. The teacher is still in the room. What does she want.

The hallways are the same as ever. Loud, full,hot and filled with drama. You can’t walk without touching someone, but someone always has a problem with it. It doesn’t matter that it’s less that it’s a billion below freezing, the sheer amount of body heat raises it hotter than Ifrit’s asshole. I look on at the people talking. There’s no way someone could be so interesting you’d non stop talk to them like that. Especially if you have their number. If you have infinite access to someone, then you can surely not talk to them for a little bit a day.

Finally the halls die down. I run out to my locker. Well more like hobble. I get weird looks. They must be thinking ‘wow this is our prince’. Or maybe I heard someone say it. Doesn’t matter. I hate it,

The bell rings and I arrive. The teacher gets ready to scold me but stops when she sees who it is. I’m allowed to go to my seat with no interuptions. The teacher hands out a worksheet. Immediately to work apparently. Work, work, work. Always more work.

“Sorry I’m late my locker got jammed and-”  
“Sit down Argentum and quit causing trouble”.

I swear I got whiplash from that exchange. I look at the boy who just came in, blonde hair, messy tie, and out of breath. He sits down next to me. He smiles, I turn back to the window. Probably a poser like the rest of them. The rain keeps on coming down.

*patter* *patter* *patter* *scratch*. I glance up, that’s a new sound. It’s the kid next to me. He’s writing in a notebook, crossing out certain bits and re writing them in. There’s no way he’s doing the work, I try to take a look, but can’t see anything. The teacher gives him a glare. He goes back to his proper work.

*patter* *patter* *patter*

Finally the final bell rings and I wait for the halls to begin to empty. Right on time I see Ignis. I race into the car. “How was school Noct” he asks. “Fine” I grumble. Why bother asking, he knows the answer anyway. “Aw cheer up Noct, maybe you’ll meet a cute girl” Gladio adds. “Gladio” Ignis shoots back. He doesn’t need to say it. None of us do. “But maybe a friend would be a good idea” Ignis murmurs. I don’t say anything and neither does Gladio. I close my eyes to drift off to sleep. Re opening them when the car stops, thinking we’re back at my apartment.

Nope. Insted we’re at the grocery store, Ignis rushes in with a quick “I’ll be back shortly” leaving me and Gladio in the car. Gladio’s fallen asleep too, or maybe just wants people to think that.

_Yo yo yo yo_   
_Wake up early see the same light filling the sky_   
_Look around my house no one in sight_   
_Open the fridge don’t see a thing_   
_I grab my coat and go outside, where not even the birds bother to sing_

That voice, I’ve heard that voice before. I look at the guy speaking. No not speaking, rapping. I look around, and I recognize him. It’s the boy who came in late. He’s not the same as he was earlier, no he seems to be. More confident.

He’s still rapping, even though the rain is coming down hard on him. He’s soaked to the bone, doesn’t even have an umbrella, but he keeps going, clothes sticking to his body wetting him, as his hair falls down around his face. He looks, really handsome actually.

_Walk outside get angry looks_   
_All the owners see is a crook_   
_Why is it my my blonde hair_   
_I’m natural I swear_   
_Is it because I hide my wrist_   
_Or am I just someone not on your list_

He’s passionate, and loud. Gladio looks at him and glares. The kid’s formed a small crowd around him. I see the can on the ground. I look around my bag for some cash, but Gladio stops me. “Kid, don’t get involved with him”. I scoff at that “What, first you want me to make friends, now you don’t” he just shakes his head “just not with him”

_I know your types, cause you hate mine_   
_You think you’re the only one with a mountain to climb_   
_I got more to me than you see_   
_But that’s probably because you’ll only take a peek_   
_Why’s it scary for a kid to speak his mind_   
_When I talk like this you think I’m in crime_   
_That doesn’t make sense classical doesn’t make you smart_   
_But since it’s old that’s why you see it as art_

Huh it’s good. Just as I’m really getting into it Ignis comes out. The kid was moving around and bumped into him. “Sorry, sorry, sorry” the kid apologizes. Ignis looks at him and scoffs. That’s not like Ignis to be that curt with someone. He didn’t even fall or drop anything. Ignis walks into the car. “The nerve of some people”. I don’t bother saying anything. It wouldn’t do any of us any good. Ignis keeps muttering about it the whole way.

“He goes to school with me” whoops, didn’t mean to let that slip. Gladio turns to look at me. “That explains why you were looking for cash. Ignis slams on the break, thrusting me forward. “Ow”. “Hey we’re home” and with that Gladio practically hops out of the car. I go after him, Ignis is still at the wheel fuming. I run inside, knee forgotten.

Ignis walks in still fuming as he takes out bags of food. “Need any help” I offer. “No but thank you Noct”. Works for me. Looking outside I can’t help but think of him.

_I know your types, cause you hate mine_

The words begin to linger in my ear. I see him, coated in rain and bouncing around, as if it was his stage, less than a dance more than a simple movement. Just him.  
“Noctis food is ready” Ignis calls. That snaps me out of my trance. Gladio looks up from his book. “I think napping Noctis is still thinking about someone” he teases. Ignis looks almost appalled. Wait, no, he is appalled. “Will you relax I just see him at school” Ignis shakes his head,  
“Just don’t get in with his type Noctis” he warns. “It would be unseemly”. I sigh and take a bite. “Iggy” I whine, he just smiles and continues eating.

I look back out the window, I still hate the rain, but at least something interesting happened.


	2. Hickory Dickory doc

“Good morning your majesty” 

“Good morning prince” 

“Did you sleep well your highness” 

“Good morn-” I swear if I hear one more good morning, I’m going to scream. How do they stand it, how do they stand being so stupid, you’d think they’d fall with that few amount of brain cells. ‘Heh fall for fall, good one Noct’. Unfortunately some kids thought my laugh was at something they said, idiots. 

“Well well boys, looks like the prince has got good taste”, the one who presumably told the joke gleamed. ‘Idiot’ . 

“Um excuse me”, someone else whispered. A voice that almost sounded familiar. 

“Eh watch it Niff, we just made the prince laugh, so move it, chocoass”, chocoass, well that’s a new one. And Niff, seriously I thought we were over that since the wars over. 

“Oh sorry, but I need-” 

“You need to watch it”. Alright as hilarious as this verbal abuse is, I should probably do something. 

“Holy shit it’s you again”. Immediately everyone started looking at me. ‘Nice work dumbass’ rings in my head, particularly in Gladio’s voice. The effects of that, took no time at all. 

Kids started running up to him, badgering him about one thing or another. 

“So what are you like friends with the prince now”

“Wow, Prince took on a little worm like you”

“Don’t start thinking he’d be friends with someone like you” 

The list went on and on. I glance at the clock on the wall. I have two choices. Help the poor bastard, or go on to class. I only have a minute and some change, it’s actually kind of surprising that this many people are still in the hallway. 

‘Okay think Noct, think, you have two choices: go to class and let this poor man be pummeled by a bunch of jealous teens, or help him, and face Iggy’s wrath since I’ll be late, and possibly get detention followed by more jealous eyes since it’s unlikely that I’ll actually have to serve it, and get extra training by gladio for being late, but if he finds out I let this kid get pummeled I’ll probably have to any-’

*Riiiiiiiiing*

And fate decided for me. Surprisingly enough most kids actually went to class. Though a few kids stayed behind, still picking on the kid. Among those were the original few boys who started it all. 

The leader of those boys, the moron who thought I was laughing at him, was roughing up sunshine in the corner. 

‘Rewind, dude, you haven’t even known him a day, calm it with the nicknames will ya’. 

Then almost like it was a movie, something falls from the blonde kid, onto the floor. 

*Bam* 

A notebook, no it was the notebook he was writing in, in class. One of the groups friends bends down to take a closer look at it. As he picks it up to look through, sunshine looks rather uncomfortable. He doesn’t ask for it back funny enough, he didn’t even try to reach for it. Just looked down, like a kid that knew he was about to be punished and waited. 

“Huh now what’s this, Blondie thinks he’s a poet” One of them laughs. He scoffs and opens up to a page and begins to read, slow and meticulous, and boring. 

“Maay,IIII sleep with you” he crawls, the blonde kid just looks away, blushing. It’s cute and even I have to turn away for a second, before I start blushing myself. The jackass reading kept going even slower and more dramatic. “I'll CRY without youuuu”, this time with giant hand movements going everywhere. Alright I need to interfere, the cute kid almost crying, and that would probably make the embarrassment work. 

*SNEAK**SNEAK**SNEAK* “GENTLEMEN” Oh shit we’ve been caught. I turn to take a look at who is coming, and it’s the principal. “I believe you should all get to class” His eyes narrow at us, I’ve never seen such a dull shade of brown, and seriously what is up with those eyebrows, they look like caterpillars. 

‘Hey, dude, oh shit he’s looking at us’ “Did you hear what I said young Prince”. I now ‘Believe me, believe me, believe me’ I try to will him, come gods, help a Prince out. He sadly though, does not fall for my mind tricks. 

“Gentlemen, let’s go, my office, now” he booms. And with that, there goes my chance of getting by without Ignis hopping on me. Great. 

The walk into the office was longer than it had any right ot be. The three boys were biting their nails and shaking. Not bad considering they were the ones picking on someone just a few minutes ago. ‘Wait a minute, why the hell am I here, I didn’t do anything, I was going to resolve it actually’. 

*TICK* *TOCK* *TICK* *TOCK

That clock is going to drive me insane. Slowly I looked around and found the blonde kid, he had his notebook close to his chest, knees pulled up. Embarrassed, and scared, I wonder what his parents will do to him. ‘Hey moron, your worried about the wrong blonde’. And just like clockwork: 

“YOUR HIGHNESS” It’s time to die apparently. ‘Goodbye cruel world goodbye light, goodbye food, goodbye, tv, and internet and consoles, I’ll miss you all dearly’. After Ignis, in walked Gladio. ‘I’d also like to say goodbye to days sleeping in and having a non sore body’. 

If I thought it was agonizing having Iggy’s eyes on me like that, but all Gladio did was send a cruel smirk my way. ‘SADIST’. Then the smirk fell as other parents walked into the room, the principal walked out of his office and the meeting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lie, not the happiest with this, but it was a good place to end and I couldn't think of anything else. I'll try to get it out before 1-29-2019, see ya. Highly doubt it'll be this weekend though, going to a con. Gonna finally meet Steve Blum. 
> 
> Walk tall and may your heart be your guiding key, space cowboy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, I wanted to do something for single awareness day, and thanks everyone, so this little baby popped out. Admittedly this was thought out on the spot.

A light goes on, in a black room. The object you were sitting on has now become a fluffy throne, underneath the light a figure stands, he takes a deep breath, then begins to speak.

 

“Hi, guys, what’s up my names Prompto, um wait shit you already knew that obviously” the figure known as Prompto scratches his head and sheepishly smiles, “Well hey dude” he continues, “the new chapter might take a while, but it’s Valentines day soooooo” Prompto coughs before continuing, so this first one” he turns to a corridor that seems to be hiding three other men “is for you”

 

_ Slow down baby, where ya headed _

_ Been looking for you, and I don’t regret it _

_ I won’t run around, to chase you down _

_ Because I know someday you’ll be found  _

_ Boy or girl _

_ Ringlet or curl _

_ Short or tall _

_ Even if your as emotional as a brick wall _

_ I swear if you’ll give me a chance _

_ I’ll show you Eos’s best romance _

_ Never shed a tear _

_ Stow all your fear _

_ I promise to be the best if you just let me near _

_ I don’t have money, jewels or a car _

_ But I swear I’ll love you whoever you are _

_ May be broke but I’ve a heart filled with love  _

_ I swear when we meet, I swear we’ll be enough _

_ To conquer every daemon the world throw our way _

_ And I’ll listen to everything you have to say  _

_ I feel rather in complete, is it you that I’m missing _

_ Come on, I’ll sit with you if we go fishing _

_ I’d rub my hands through your black hair  _

_ And take photos of you everywhere _

_ I swear all I can think is how much from your lips I want a soft kiss _

_ So why don’t you just hurry up and kiss me nocti- _

 

Suddenly the blonde covers his mouth, pausing mid word. The three men in the shadows begin talking quietly. 

 

“No way man”

“Seriously let him do it”

“Nevertheless we” 

 

The voices keep fading in and out, Prompto, finally getting over his shame peeks from behind his hand. 

 

“Hehe sorry, I don’t know where that bit came from honest” He’s still blushing.  He straightened himself out “Nevertheless, we have a little surprise for you, to hopefully tide you over and give the author ideas”  

Suddenly Prompto and the three men are gone and are replaced with a screen. 

 

**On display is a brightly lit room and three men arguing in the middle of it.**

 

**“Noctis this is outrageous, how could you do something like this?” An accented man asks.**

 

**“Seriously Iggy, you should have seen him, I couldn’t have left him alone” A ravenette replies**

 

**“Noctis, this is highly”**

 

**“Highly respectable as what as a King” A more gruff voice calls “Because honestly, what’s a King, kind, noble, and makes the right calls right, well Noct over here just got two out of three”**

  
  
  


**The screen changes to the ravenette and the blonde you had seen earlier sitting by a river together.**

 

**“This is nice” The blonde replies, “I admit I’ve…” he trails off**

 

**“I know” The ravenette replied “And I’m going to fix that”**

  
  
  


The screen fades, and the Blonde comes back in front of you 

 

“Hey, hope you liked the little sneak peak” He’s smiling, seemingly unaware of the men looking at him from the back. “Anywho, since this is a day of love, no said it had to be strictly romantic” He coughs, and takes a barrage of flowers out from behind him. “Enjoy” he says as he bows and begins. 

  
  
  
  


_ On the first day of november _

_ We decided embark on new adventure _

_ Destiny went picked up a pen _

_ And on the pages we filled in  _

_ No one’s exactly sure why this occurred  _

_ But at this point we agreed the author’s rather absurd _

_ Still you read and found something  _

_ Or maybe you read and found nothing _

_ Still you gave it a chance, that fills me with glee _

_ And I’ll admit this rap is rather elementary _

_ And a little cliche but hey _

_ Valentine’s poetry _

_ So still to reviewers of past and present, we give you this present _

_ And hope one day to present, a perfect gift.  _

_ And may our timing be swift  _

_ To words and kudos that fill me with Joy _

_ And hits that inspire to me to write our boys _

_ So as this comes to a close written towards the end of class _

_ Know, that the love you send shall forever last.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the rappers from devilman crybaby again and thought, what if it was Prompto and Noctis. I don't know for some reason the idea of rapper Prompto makes me way too happy. See ya.


End file.
